Word Of Wisdom
by Hika-chan1
Summary: Kitty, not convined that he's dead, searches for Pete Wisdom after leaving the X-men.


What can I say? Pryde & Wisdom binge :)   
Fortunately for any of you reading this they're only one shots, no multi chapter monsters that I run out of gas on. Sorry again to my IY readers ^_^'   
I wrotethis because in most of the fics I've read so far Pete Shows up on Kitty's doorstep, so I decided to flip it around ^_~   
  
The characters don't belong to me, as you probably well know. If they did Kitty and Pete never would have broken up in the first place!  
---------------------------------------------  
Word Of Wisdom  
By Hika-chan  
  
Kitty Pryde was annoyed to find that once again her efforts led to another dead end. She was in college now, living a normal life away from the X-men. It was nice, quiet, normal... but she had to admit she was bored as hell! True the gymnastics karate clubs did offer some release, but the danger room was so much better. In the danger room she never had to hold back. Completely cutting loose on a look alike of whatever you wanted was the best release one could get. Of course if she was still in the X-mansion she would have had allot more stress to deal with.  
  
Especially before Piotr's death things had been grating on her nerves... Well not so much things as people. And it wasn't even the new members, like the crass and vulgar Marrow. Hell Kitty liked the foul mouthed morlock girl. Ok so she had, at one point tried to kill Storm and a bunch of subway passengars, but both women seemed to be over it and Marrow reminded her of Pete and Logan.  
  
But it was some of the older members that were annoying the hell out of her. While her and Piotr were still good friends some of the older X-men were reading things quite differently. "Oh it's so nice to see them together again." She heard them say, not to forget that rubbish from Meggan and Brain's wedding. "When do you think Piotr and Kitty will follow their lead?" Riiight. Then the bouquet landing almost literally in her lap and Lockheed pratically giving the garter to Colossus. She hoped it was because the dragon didn't want anyone else touching her. She briefly giggled at the thought of Kurt ending up with the garter. Now that would probably have been funny to watch! She could almost imagine the blue elf's face when he remembered that she'd be the one on whose leg he would put the garter.  
  
She was thankful that at least Logan had enough sense to realize that her and the russian's friendship, while close, was likely going to stay that way. Even Ororo had thought otherwise. But still it was nice to know that someone still knew her well enough, and who better than her own "father". Well.. maybe Pete, but fact was he wasn't there.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't love Piotr, she did, but it just wasn't the same kind of love that it used to be. In the time that he was gone it had changed, and it was certainly nothing like what her and Pete had. Logan knew this. She remembered one night about two weeks after she moved back when she had gone downstairs for a midnight snack.  
  
***  
  
"Late night munchies huh Kit?" Wolverine asked as she walked in, his feet propped up on the table.  
  
"Yeah, can't sleep, figured I'd get a bite."   
  
"Say any new with you an-"  
  
"No. I am not getting back together with Piotr." She snapped before opening the fridge. "God what is up with you people!?"  
  
"Actually I was asking about that 'wiseass' guy."  
  
She turned to him in brief surprise then burst into laughter. "It's 'Wisdom', Logan, not 'wiseass.'"  
  
The stout man grinned, pulling the cigar from his mouth, "No I distinctly remember hearing you say you missed a 'lousy, no good, smokin', drinkin', wiseass, brit.'"  
  
She laughed again dispite herself. "Yeah I guess I did say that. And he is a smartass."  
  
"I was talkin' to Jubilee the other day-"  
  
"Really?" Kitty interrupted pouring herself a drink. She had talked to the young girl over the phone a few times, she wondered how much of their conversations she shared with their mutual paternal figure.  
  
"Yeah, she wonders if you realize how similar this Wisdom fella sounded like me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh you know kit, smokin' drinkin' cursin'."  
  
Kitty smiled sadly, "You don't curse that much Logan. Pete has a very foul mouth, well for a brit anyway. I don't think I've ever heard the sod say any American curse words."  
  
"You miss him don't you?"  
  
"You know me too well Logan."  
  
He walked over to her and gave her a supportive hug, "I know my girls."  
  
"I love you too Logan."  
  
***  
  
Giving her laptop another look she ran a frustrated hand through her brown locks. She looked in the corner of her computer screen and noticed the time- 1am, she had an early class tomorrow she supposed she should go to bed. She sighed and stood streching before turning off her computer. Another late night and still nothing, she still hadn't found him. "Where are you, you bloody english git?" she whispered to herself as she entered the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
She certainly hoped she wasn't wasting her time. When she first heard of Pete Wisdom's death she had took it very hard, especially given the circumstances when they had last seen each other. But as time went on she began to wonder if he was really dead. A mutant and a spy for upwards of what, seven-eight years and he gets shot in the back of the head? What the hell kinda way was that to die? Especially if he was with X-force at the time, no one in a fight with the X-family ever died like that. There were too many mutant powers flying around that could stop a bullet. That and he was a SPY they deal in intrigue. Ok so maybe she was giving James Bond too much credit, after all he does have title character immunity.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror before changing into her night shirt. She certainly hoped she wasn't in denile. Lord knows she was good at that, _I mean just look at that whole Doug/Douglock scenario._ But she couldn't help but feel he was alive somewhere. She wouldn't dare say "alive and well" she knew that if he was out there he was likely getting himself into trouble. That or getting piss drunk. She grinned to herself scooting Lockheed out of the center of the bed, _If he's out there.. I'll find him._ When the next break came around, maybe sooner, she would go to London and hit the Crown. Trying to do everything through silicone and phonelines alone wasn't working. She'd have to do a little leg work also.  
  
***  
  
She had ended up taking a long weekend the following week, doing most of the work that was going to be due, according to the syllabi, early. But unfortunately she had little luck. No one seemed to know where he was, a few, like her, didn't believe he was dead either. They agreed with her, it was too easy and too stupid a way for him to "pop 'is clogs".  
  
She had returned to her apartment tired and worn. At least after her visit to Muir Brian agreed to give her a ride back to the states, it saved her quite a bit of money. True she originally left the X-mean with the intent of living a normal life without them. But now well... she really wouldn't mind getting a visit from her old friends. As long as they didn't drag along any arch-enemies, vampires, or hostile aliens with them and brought their own food it was ok.  
  
She didn't want to think about returning to her too big empty bed. Even though the thing was only a twin it seemed huge with just her in it. In fact she had gotten a twin on purpose, hoping that it wouldn't seem that way. When she got back she debated wheter or not to check her e-mail now or to wait until morning. True she could have done it on her laptop on the runner, but she decided to give her friend's game Starcraft a try for distraction purposes... It was eerie how similar the Zerg seemed to the Bood. Shrugging the idea off she decided to check it anyway, after all she did have to get back on US time now anyway.  
  
She blinked upon looking at one of the e-mails "UnknownUser@nowhere.com? What the?" She looked at the subject, "Word of Wisdom." Trying not to get her hopes up and after all it could be spam and meant to be "Words of Wisdom," like someone sending out Confucious sayings or something. Regardless she held her breath and opened it, bracing herself for dissapointment.   
  
"Heard you were looking for someone. Kenneth Sharp may be of help.  
  
-An ally"   
  
Kitty blinked. Then suddenly she wasn't tired anymore. But still cautious she took a moment to look up the e-mail address, only to find nothing. It seemed the name and server had been made up long enough to send her the message and then deleted. They covered their tracks very well she had to admit. "Damn paranoid spies," she muttered somewhat good humoredly. She glanced at a picture of her and Pete tacked up on her board. "One way or another," she grinned before playing the song of the same name.  
  
***  
  
Kenneth P. Sharp had no e-mail and his phone was currently disconnected. Katherine Pryde certainly hoped that he was just late paying his bill and not dead or something. So she had no choice but to go and visit him in person. True she could wait until he got his phone reconnected but suffice to say she wasn't willing to. Besides what if was some hermit like bitter git trying to hide out from the world, only leaving his house for food, cigs and liquor. Kitty paused at the thought then laughed and shook her head. _Ok now you're equating some you never met to Pete. Admit it girl you got it bad._ She laughed to herself as she and Lockheed got in the car in the early morning hours. It was a bit of a drive to Massachusettes where this guy was supposed to be. She couldn't help but smiled to herself, "What the hell we can spare a visit to the mansion if we get the time right Lockheed? Then we can bum a ride back on the Blackbird." The dragon cooed happily in response, he always loved a road trip.  
  
***  
  
She stood on a roof across the street from where this Sharp guy lived, waiting for him to come home. She sat there with Lockheed, closing in on bored-out-of-her-mind, but still waiting. She loved her pet, at least he was still with her, and he was so smart to. Somehow she had managed to teach him Rock, Paper, Scissors and somehow it was much more fun with a dragon. At one point nearing sunset she looked over to the buliding just in time to catch the last of a figure walking into the building. A few minutes later she noted that Mr. Sharp's apartment was now occupied. "About damn time," she muttered. "Lockheed you stay here, unless anyone comes by of course. I'll try not to be too long."  
  
Lockheed waved, he was quite aware that he would not be taken well by humans. In fact it was quite often that they fainted if the ever saw him. In fact that was how one of Kitty's friend's had reacted, and he was chalked up as a figment of her imagination. He would stay here and attempt some kind of guard. After all he was loyal to his Kitty. But he still didn't like being left out, once she was out of sight he sighed, "bollucks."  
  
***  
  
God he was tired, tired of allot of things. But right now he was just plain tired. He put down his shopping bag and stripped off his coat. Turning the cd player on he went into the bathroom for a shower and shave.  
  
***  
  
She knocked on the door, not sure if the man would be able to hear it over the blasting music of the Sex Pistols. _Hope he doesn't mind intruders... or mutants._ She thought before phasing through the door. Thankfully he wasn't in the living room to witness her break in, thouch technically she didn't break anything. She barely heard the running water coming from the bathroom over the music, in fact the steam from under the door caught her eye first.  
  
It was a simple apartment, aparently one bedroom, bath and kitchen, all accessible though the living room where the door to the hall was. She sat down in the recliner facing the bathroom door, taking off the jacket that was thrown there. She then made herself comfortable. _I guess I'm just in the mood for movie cliche's._ She thought.   
  
The guy wasn't exactly neat, a glance into the bedroom told her that he was pretty much a slob. Even from where she sat she could see clothes lying all over the place, wherever they had fallen likely... _This is looking awfully familiar._ Kitty took a moment to look at the ashtray on the table next to an empty glass. Then her eyes turned to the pack of cigarettes recognizing the brand. She grinned and decided to look through the pockets of the jacket that had, finding exactly what she expected and, "Oohh nice shades luv." Her grin widened, putting them on and she turned the recliner to face away _Oh yeah, big on dramatic cliche's today._  
  
She watched the bathroom door open in the reflection of the TV screen about five minutes after the water turned off, aparently he decided to shave as well. She waited a second and heard him mutter something and noticed a glow from his finger tips before responding, turning down the stereo with the remote. "Very clever."  
  
***  
  
While Kitty was snooping around about five minutes ago...  
  
Yes a shower did wonders for the body, but nothing was the same without her. Showers sure as hell weren't as much fun. It wasn't even like it was always erotic either, just having her there, laughing, almost embarrassed like a child. True sometimes one of them would get a bit... carried away and get the other one going, but for the most part a shared shower was just intimate, yet innocent, fun. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eye had healed quite nicely with little scarring, and thanks to SHIELD's medical technology it was functional, though it couldn't open as much as the other one. The eyepatch had been temporary while it healed. But he always wore sunglasses now. He looked away and closed his eyes, he couldn't go see her like this. She'd probably run screaming or something... Ok maybe that was a bit much, she's had to put up with allot since she was thirteen so he had to give her more credit than that.  
  
He sighed and began to shave as another track turned on the stereo in the next room. Was the music turned down more than it was a minute ago? Nah. A few minutes later he was done. A towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck her opened the door about to get dressed when he stopped.  
  
The recliner wasn't turned around like that before. He looked over the room, his jacket was on the coffee table and his wallet was ontop of it. "Wot? I know I didn't do that." Instinctively he readied some hot knives, _Bollucks I can't belive I'm about to fight in a towel!_  
  
A hand made itself visible and clicked a button on the remote, turning the music down. There was an amused, happy, and familiar femmine voice that followed, "Very clever," she said slowly turning the chair around with a big grin and his shades on. "Wisdom, inteligence, wit, sharpness, Sharp."  
  
He blinked, the hot knives dissapearing with his shock. "Actually my reasoning was more like 'hot knife, knife, cut, sharp.'" She laughed and stood, smiling like a kid in a candy store. She was so beautiful, and her laugh, god he missed her laugh.  
  
She slowly made her way around the coffee table, removing the shades, the couch still between her and him. "I finally found you. After three months, I knew you couldn't be dead."  
  
"About that Kitty, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I-"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't care, Pete. You're alive, and knowing that I wasn't wasting my time... It's more than enough." She could barely believe it, he was really here, he was really alive!... and in a towel no less. She brushed aside those thoughts, as much as she wanted to just jump up and kiss him. She had to make sure he still wanted her, loved her, like she did him.  
  
God how much he wanted to hold her, it had been so long. _Just look at 'er, smilin' like that. But does she love me?_ he thought, _She's come here, for you, you sod! She just said she's been lookin' for you for months. Say something!_ Apparently is mind was thinking much better than his mouth. "My mum always said that if she had another son he'd be named Ken."  
  
She laughed again and kneeled down on the coushins of the couch, facing the back of it and him. "I come all this way and that's all you can say?"  
  
"Pryd- Kitty I..."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I.." He turned away from her, leaving his profile and good eye for her to see. He didn't know that she didn't even notice it.  
  
And since she didn't notice it, she mistook his reason for turning away. All she could see was pain in them briefly. "Pete?"  
  
"I don't want you to look at me Kitty." He whispered closing his eyes. _I don't want you to see me like this.  
  
Oh god,_ She could feel a pain grow in her chest. She sat back on her heels fighting the tears. _I should have known he didn't want me anymore. Otherwise he would have told me... told me he was alive. He... he. I hurt him, I can see it, just looking at me._ "You're sure huh?" she said not taking her eyes off him, as painful as it was to look at him turning her away. _Oh well at least I'm showing more guts than the last time he walked out._  
  
"am I sure?" he quietly repeated. "Yea, I'm bloody sure," He then said louder.  
  
"Alright then..." she said quietly swallowing the lump in her throat, "I guess if that's how you want it." _ I hurt him, that's why he doesn't want me._ She slowly backed off the couch standing looking at the now interesting plain black coushins. "I.. I guess I'll go then." _He doesn't want me..._  
  
His eyes shot up looking at her slumped form. _Now you did it you soddin' mug, she's gonna leave again! Wot are you talking about she was gonna leave anyway... right?_ He turned his head down before she could look at him again, clenching his teeth. _I should say something, make her stop, make her stay. Tell 'er you love her you sod!_ She was already half way to the door, her head down with her hair covering her face so he couldn't really see just how hurt she was. "Kitty I-" but he would hear it first.  
  
"No," she whispered hoarsely, "I won't see you if you don't want me to. If this is what you want I'll go." He turned up to her when he heard her remove the chain on the door. She paused with her hand on the knob. He tried desperately to think of something to say but she beat him to the punch. "Just tell me why."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her head turned to him violently, her brown hair whipping around revealing her wet burning eyes. "I want to know why Pete!" Her voice creshendoed into a scream. She turned her head away, the first tear streaking down her cheek. She allowed herself to slip to the floor and bit her lip trying to reign in her emotions.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Tell me goddammit! You bloody english git tell me why you don't want me anymore!?" She cried.   
  
"Why? Why Pryde? Look at me!" the second it left his mind realized what she said. _Bloody hell, she thinks I don't-_  
  
"What? what are you talking about?"  
  
He couldn't help himself, the corner's of his lips turned up slightly as he knelt beside her. "Of all the soddin'... we haven't been talkin' about the same thing 'ave we?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked looking right at him, "We're both talkin' about us right?"  
  
His voice was soft, "Kitty look at me. Can't you see why I don't want you to?"  
  
She looked at him in pained confusion. "No." She reached up a hand to touch his cheek. She smiled a bit, "Don't like me to see you clean shaven?"  
  
"No. My eye Cat." She looked deep into his blue orbs then suddenly realized what he was talking about, she had been so happy to see him alive she didn't even notice the half opened eye and the scar above it. Her smile widened and slowly she began laughing through the tears. "Wot's so damn funny?"  
  
She shook her head and looked at him with eyes glowing with happiness. "You git! You think a little scar makes a differance?" She put her fingers in her his wet hair and pulled him down so she could kiss his eyes. "It doesn't matter Pete. You should have lived up to your name and realized it." She laughed lightly, "Even if you lost a leg I'd still love you and even help you limp everywhere."  
  
He glared at her, "You're comparin' me to Campbell now are ya?" She laughed. "Wait a second did you just say-"  
  
"Yes I love you, you stupid english git!"  
  
He kissed her full on the lips, "And I love you and yer nicknames for me." They shared another passionate kiss for a minute When it broke he grinned, "Sooo... whatcha been up to?"  
  
She gave him a quick kiss before answering, "College." Then she closed the distance between their lips again.  
  
"College? -mmph- Wot the hell are you -hhmm- doing in college?"  
  
"Staying -mmm- away from -mpph- hehe dirty english gits -mwa- like you."  
  
"Wanna drop out?"  
  
"No wanna move?"  
  
"Sure all these american cities -hmm- are the same anyway."  
  
"Hope ya like.. mmmmmmm Michigan."  
  
"Which on-mmph- is that?" He asked pulling her atop him with his spare towel as he lay back on the ground, which wasn't far since they were both already kneeling.  
  
She squeeled in surprised delight and giggled. "The one, mmm that looks like a mmph, hand."  
  
"All yer states.. mmmm look like a -breath- body part?" He reached up a Michigan shaped appendage and began to undo the buttons on her shirt.  
  
"No just -gasp- that one, mmmm unless you put your mind in the mmmhehmm gutter."  
  
"You know it's there," he kissed her neck, "What's the other one?"  
  
"Florida, You know I love it when you do that."  
  
He grinned against her neck and nibbled on her ear then whispered seductively, "When did you get such a dirty mind?"  
  
"Well that one I got from Gallager, he said it looks like the US is pissin' on Cuba."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "Thass a good one," he whispered huskily before taking her mouth again.  
  
"hhmmm.. Wait a sec."  
  
"Wot?"  
  
She grinned, "I should tell Lockheed I'm gonna be a bit longer than I thought. He's on the roof across the street." Kitty laughed at her once-again-lover's pouty expression. "It won't take but a second," she kissed him and stood, "And don't you dare get dressed."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
With slow diliberate movements she went to the window, grinning at him over her shoulder. She waved out the window, until she noticed the dragon wave back. She made some hand motions which the dragon somewhat interpreted. She would be longer? Why? The Pete came up behind her grinning madly as he burried his face in her hair. _Ohhh.. this can't be good.. well kinda._ The dragon waved, getting the message quite clearly, and so he flew off for the night muttering to himself, "Bollucks"  
  
"Now," Peter Wisdom, (aka Kenneth Sharp) asked kissing the back of her neck, "Where were we?"  
  
"I think we were gonna visit Florida." She grinned.  
------------------------------  
  
Alrighty Lemon portion for this planned will probably have it done by this weekend (IF i can FINALLY work up the guts) If I do get it I will post in on my site since FF.net is taking off NC-17 stories. 


End file.
